EP019
Summary Alex, Nikki, and Salvadore come across a bridge, but when they try to walk on it, Officer Jenny says only the bike track was ready, not the actual road. Devastated, the group then sees a bike store, though their prices prove to be expensive. The group retreats to the Pokemon Center to think of a plan to get a bike. Suddenly, a worried Nurse Joy appears and says she had to deliver medicine for injured Pokemon over the bridge to Sunnytown, but she cannot leave the Center because she has Pokemon to attend to. Alex and Nikki agree to carry out the task for her after Nurse Joy informs them she has several spare bikes. Nikki and Salvadore ride a tandem bicycle, whilst Alex leads in his single bike, enjoying the bridge's view and fresh air. Just after Alex and his friends finish their refreshments, they find themselves surrounded by a group of wild bikers. They tried to escape, but the gang's leader Riley challenges Alex to a battle. He sends out his Koffing and Alex calls on his Farfetch'd. Alex checks Koffing's data on his Pokedex. Koffing's Smokescreen protects it from Farfetch'd's Cut and it easily wins with a single Tackle. Alex then sends out his Poliwag, who attacks Koffing with its Water Gun and Double Slap. Koffing's Tackle misses Poliwag, and it strikes several of the gang members instead. Riley withdraws his Koffing. Next, Alexis, the other leader of the bike gang, sends out her Mankey against Nikki's Horsea. Alex checks Mankey's data on his Pokedex. Before they start their battle, Team Rocket arrives, riding on unicycles and saying their motto. In that moment, police arrived. The bike gang immediately rides off, almost leaving Team Rocket behind. When Officer Jenny arrives, she offers them a ride, though she retracts her offer after being called to another emergency. As the weather becomes ferocious and turns into a storm, the bicycle gang and Team Rocket seek refuge in a building. Riley and Alexis then challenge Team Rocket to ride through the storm on their unicycles. The whole trio falls for the peer pressure and accepts the task. In Sunnytown, Nurse Joy calls the other Pokemon Center; she is worried that medicine hasn't arrived to cure the injured Pokemon, a Shellder. Alex checks Shellder's data on his Pokedex. As Alex and his friends continue to ride through the rainstorm, the bridge lifts to allow a ship to pass through. However, they determinedly continue riding. Simultaneously, Team Rocket are trying their hardest to pedal their unicycles up the other side of the upturned bridge. Just as Alex, Nikki, and Salvadore are not going to make it, they see Team Rocket jumping from the other side and promptly bounce on their heads, sending the trio into the water while allowing themselves to be propelled upward and on to the other side. As they pass the bike gang, they are challenged to a battle. When Salvadore refuses and tells them that he is delivering medicine for a sick Pokemon, the gang decides to escort them. They arrive in time, and Nurse Joy quickly pours the medicine into the tank, instantly improving Shellder's condition. Nikki phones through to the other town's Nurse Joy, alerting her to their arrival. Meanwhile, Team Rocket emerges out of the water, stacked on a single unicycle and covered in seaweed. Soon, as Alex and his friends prepare to resume their journey, Nikki realizes that the Shellder is following them. Salvadore offers a Shellder the opportunity to join his team. Shellder happily accepts and it jumps into Salvadore's arms. Major Events * Alex's Poliwag is revealed to know Water Gun and Double Slap * Shellder follows Salvadore and joins his team Characters Humans * Alex * Nikki * Salvadore * Officer Jenny * Nurse Joy * Riley (debut) * Alexis (debut) * Butch * Cassidy Pokemon * Farfetch'd (Alex's) * Poliwag (Alex's) * Horsea (Nikki's) * Shellder (Salvadore's, new, debut) * Koffing (Riley's, debut) * Mankey (Alexis's, debut) Pokedex entries Category:Episodes Category:1 Season Episodes